La unión nacida de un violín roto
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Ambos llevaban la negra y tenían muy mala suerte pero sus caminos se cruzan y esa suerte les cambia para el resto de sus vidas haciendo que surgiera entre ellos un lazo de amor correspondido.


Hola a todos los lectores^w^ Es un fanfic corto de un capitulo, espero que os guste. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Se encontraban en la casa del Alemania estaban teniendo una reunión pero lo que ninguno sabía era que en un país cercano,una nación estaba pasando por muy mal momento,aquella mañana había ocurrido lo menos inimaginable a Roderich se le había roto su más preciado violín aquel que le había acompañado en toda su vida y hasta donde su memoria podía recordar. Se sentía tremenda mente hundido en la miseria no tenía ni idea de como se había roto y el clima no ayudaba pues llovía con bastante intensidad y ningún conocido podía llevarle a la ciudad para a ver si podían arreglar su violín.

Pero no se lo pensó dos veces se puso su chubasquero de color azul y cogiendo su violín metido en la funda salio a la calle, también maldecía que su paraguas se lo hubiesen llevado se notaba que llevaba la negra y se imaginaba quien podía a verle roto el violín y no haberle dicho nada, porque él había estado tocando el piano durante dos semanas y sabía perfectamente que cuando lo había dejado estaba bien y en perfectas condiciones.

En la sala de reuniones estaban todas las naciones de siempre y como siempre y evidentemente todo era igual se hacia a veces hasta muy monotomo y eso al ruso no le gustaba pero Alemania y él después de la reunión tenían que tratar una alianza que les afectaba a todos los alemanes y al ruso, eso era lo único que cambiaba. Se dedicaba ver por la ventana mientras Alemania ponía orden, veía como llovía era impresionante el diluvio que estaba habiendo y seguramente nadie andaría por las calles.

El austriaco fue a los mejores expertos en temas de instrumentos para que le pudiesen arreglar su violín pero todos le decían cosas parecidas "Lo siento señor, pero debido a su antigüedad no podemos arreglarlo." o "No tiene arreglo lo lamentamos, era un gran violín" Como se les ocurría decir eso y semejantes disparates seguro que el violín se podría arreglar alguien tendría que ser capaz de hacerlo estaba seguro...no podía asimilar que su violín ya se le había acabado la vida y necesitaba una jubilación urgentemente. Notaba una opresión en el pecho no sabía si por la tristeza de estar apunto de perder algo demasiado importante para él o porque desde que había salido no había parado de andar a un ritmo acelerado. Perdió la cuenta de a las tiendas que había ido, y las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien capaz de arreglarlo era casi nulas y su esperanza se desvanecía lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba chorreando agua ni el chubasquero le protegía pero por su suerte a su violín le protegía una funda de alta calidad y no permitía que ni la humedad lo estropease.

Decidió ir a Alemania ahí también habría tiendas en donde lo pudieran arreglar además que tenía que ir allí para hablar con cierto individuo que le había roto su instrumento. Se iba a enterar ese prusiano en cuanto le pillase ahora entendía porque hace dos semanas estaba nervioso y le temblaban las rodillas.

Las horas pasaban y al fin la reunión había acabado, el ruso recogió sus cosas cansado y eso que el día aun no había acabado. Viajar pasaba factura y no lo negaba tenía sueño y hambre, tras terminar de coger sus cosas se puso enfrente del alemán y del italiano.

-Estoy listo,cuando quieran nos vamos¿Da?.- Dijo sonriendo amplia mente.-

-Esta bien vamos a casa,Italia...-Por su tono de voz también se notaba cansado y algo afónico tal vez-

-Si Doitsu, ve~-Sonreía feliz pero temblaba un poco porque el ruso iba con ellos.-

Se montaron en el coche y para la mala suerte del ruso no pudo dormir ni cinco minutos pues Italia no paraba de hablar de pasta y decir su muletilla "ve~"¿Como podía soportarlo Alemania? Miraba por la ventanilla del coche viendo los enormes charcos de agua que había en las calles y como no cesaba de llover. Efectivamente no había ni un alma por la calle estaban completamente desérticas aparte era la hora de comer.

Al llegar a la casa del alemán entraron corriendo para evitar mojarse pero Ivan fue bastante tranquilo simplemente era agua no se iban a encoger ni a pegar un estirón ni nada parecido, pudo ver la decoración de la casa era realmente bonita pero al llegar al salón vio al prusiano tirado en todo el sofá y viendo la televisión. Italia fue rápidamente a la cocina le encantaba cocinar...pero el ruso temía que fuera pasta en realidad no le agradaba mucho esa clase de comida pero en fin ya que le daban de comer y le dejaban su casa para estar hasta que su vuelo saliera que también para su desgracia salia a muy entrada la noche. Comieron tranquilamente por suerte el italiano no había pasta sino que había echo pizzas y las cuales estaban deliciosa mente ricas, Ivan le dio las felicitaciones a Italia lo cual extraño demasiado a todos pero pasaron de largo y intentando comer tranquilos o eso se intentaba porque Prusia no paraba de intentar enrabiar al ruso y así entrar en una pelea, pero el ruso sonreía tranquilamente y le ignoraba completamente o le decía que no pensaba malgastar su inteligencia con él. Era divertido como se picaban mutuamente como dos niños pequeños aunque el alemán tuvo que volver a pegar un grito para que se comportasen aunque le echo la bronca al prusiano y se había acabado la diversión tanto para Rusia como para Prusia.

-Mierda...- Maldijo el austriaco-

Ya se daba por vencido se había recorrido todas las tiendas de la ciudad, le dolía las piernas de tanto caminar de un lado a otro pero aun le dolía más el corazón no podía llorar y eso se acumulaba en su corazón de una manera que no era para nada buena. Fue a la casa de Alemania a un ritmo despacio y procurando no caerse y que sus piernas aguantasen hasta llegar a su destino. Iba con la cabeza agachada notaba todo su cuerpo empapado y frió y su pelo estaba calado ni siquiera el gorro le había protegido de la lluvia, suspiraba cada poco y pesadamente solo esperaba llegar a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama para quedarse dormido, ya ni tenia fuerzas para echarle la bronca al prusiano. Al fin veía la casa del alemán acelero un poco el ritmo hasta que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

Rusia y Alemania se iban a ir a hablar sobre la alianza y los efectos que tendrían intentando que fueran los menos posibles pero antes de poder irse vieron como entraba el austriaco, Italia le había abierto la puerta y al verle así se apeno mucho y intentaba animarlo o al menos tenia ese sentimiento pero no podía pues no sabia que decir. Austria estaba creando charcos en el suelo y rápidamente Alemania le dijo a Italia que fuera a por toallas, dejaron las cosas de Roderich en la puerta del salón y sentaron en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea para que entrase en calor, Ivan miraba curioso que le habría pasado para que estuviera así y en esas condiciones.

-¿Que te ha pasado Austria?-pregunto Alemania poniéndole en la cabeza una toalla que había traído Italia y secando le el pelo.-

-Prusia...¿Me rompiste tu mi violín?...-En su voz se notaba la tristeza que le inundaba el corazón,pero no tuvo respuesta del prusiano.- Era evidente...

-¿PRUSIA QUE ES LO QUE HAS ECHO?- Estaba enfadado con su hermano mayor.-

-Ve~,tranquilo Austria seguro que se lo pueden arreglar en algún sitio...-Dijo sonriendo.-

-No pueden...me he recorrido todas las tiendas...tanto las de mi país como las de aquí...di-dicen que no se puede hacer nada...-Rompió a llorar ya no aguantaba más, estaba cansado y había perdido algo valioso para él.-

Al ver así a Austria se le entristeció el corazón no solamente al ruso seguramente a todos los presentes de la sala, ¿porque no sonreía como otras veces? Que tenía Roderich que le produjera ese cambio en su personalidad, nunca antes se había sentido así pero su odio hacía el prusiano aumento. Se acerco a la funda del violín dejándolo encima de la mesa y lo saco de su interior. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo el ruso, Prusia salto a regañarle pero se quedaron mirando como el ruso tocaba el violín con delicadeza pasando con sus yemas de los dedos donde estaba roto.

-Si se puede arreglar¿Da? Además es un violín muy antiguo deberías tener cuidado con él,su madera aunque este bien cuidada se nota que tiene siglos...-Dijo mientras seguía inspeccionándolo con curiosidad y con delicadeza.-

-¿Entiendes de violines,Rusia?- Pregunto Alemania sorprendido por lo que había dicho el ruso, al verle si parecía todo un experto en el tema.-

-¿Pue-puedes arreglarlo?...-Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al ruso rezando en su interior para que pudiese hacerlo.-

-Me costara tiempo¿Da?...y no tengo herramientas para hacerlo además perdería mi avión, esta muy dañado aunque eso ya lo sabias¿Da?...-Dejo el violín en la mesa.-

Austria miro a Alemania sin necesidad de palabras se veía lo que quería el austriaco, suspiro levemente y le ordeno a Italia ir a por las herramientas mientras Gilbert se disculpaba con Roderich, pero no le prestaba atención y el prusiano no pensaba repetir la disculpa.

-Pe-pero aunque …..me traigáis las herramientas¿Que pasa con mi vuelo?¿ Y mi papeleo que tengo en mi casa?- Le encantaba fastidiar y ver como lloriqueaban pero esta vez no era así en verdad tenia que irse no quería que le echasen bronca.-

-Por favor...-Tenia los ojos acuosos y llorosos.- Ivan...re-repara mi violín es muy preciado para mi...pue-puedes quedarte y yo te cambiare el billete para que puedas salir a otra hora...

-Mirando a Austria a los ojos, suspiro.- Esta bien lo haré...pero necesito un lugar para trabajar¿Da? Y que no me molesten ¿Da?-Roderich simplemente asintió dispuesto a irse cuando le detuvo el ruso.- Pero a cambio tu te vas a duchar y a descansar ¿Da? Y por supuesto a dejar de llorar...

Eso impresiono bastante a todos, el ruso siendo amable y simplemente pidiendo eso a cambio, Roderich no dijo que no y se fue a la ducha mientras Alemania le llevaba a un pequeño despacho que nadie usaba. El ruso se puso manos a las obras,el daño era muy grande y complicado pero no se iba a dar por vencido podía repararlo aunque sabia cual era precio por hacerlo, sus manos pagarían las consecuencias por los daños. Empezó desmontando lo poco a poco, tenia las herramientas necesarias para poder hacerlo,quien iba a pensar que Alemania tuviese esos objetos para crear violines. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo aparte no quería que le ocurriese nada al violín, se llevo el primer corte en la mano derecha pero el ruso no pensaba gritar y mucho menos parar.

Las horas pasaban y todos iban con el pijama puesto, tanto Italia como Prusia se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, Alemania intentaba que Austria también se durmiese pero el se negaba rotundamente, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos también al a ver entrado muy de noche y haciéndose demasiado tarde pero el ruso seguía trabajando no pensaba desistir y estaba ya muy cansado por el viaje, etc. Por suerte no perdía la concentración aunque al día siguiente seguramente no iba a ser persona, pero ver a Roderich sonreír era lo que deseaba en su corazón, ademas había tenido grandes tutores en cuestión de la música,etc. Pero por suerte nadie sabía esos pequeños detalles de su pasado,siguió trabajando sin descanso.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas iluminando el salón levemente, los pájaros empezaban a cantar como si la lluvia del otro día no hubiese pasado pero todos se sobresaltaron al oír un horrendo ruido proveniente de algún lado. Se levantaron asustados, Italia pego un salto que acabo encima del alemán, Gilbert mal juraba por quien osaba despertarlo así y de esas maneras tan horrorosas con el feliz sueño que estaba teniendo. Otra vez se oyó ese ruido molesto pero esta vez parecía mas armonioso, pero Austria abrió los ojos de golpe reconocería esa clase de sonido a kilómetros.

-Mi violín...-Dijo en tono bajo pero aun así todos le oyeron.-

-¿Ese ruso a conseguido arreglarlo a pesar de sus manazas?-Tras decir eso Gilbert se llevo una mirada fría por parte de su hermano.-

Todos esperaban a que el ruso saliera por suerte al paso de una hora mas o menos aquel horrendo ruido se volvía en una melodía hermosa¿Entonces a que esperaba Ivan? Estaba nervioso oía a su violín y la música proveniente de él, sonreía amplia mente con los ojos acuosos iba a llorar de felicidad nadie quería repararse lo y ya lo daba por perdido. Finalmente el ruso abrió la puerta sonriendo pero se le veían las ojeras que tenia por culpa del cansancio, dejo que Austria entrara viendo su rostro de felicidad y que no se creía que estuviese en tan buenas condiciones. Tocando su violín con las yemas de los dedos repasando por donde tendría que estar roto pero no quedaba ni cicatriz alguna,incluso Ivan se lo había dejado como nuevo y relucía mejor que nunca.

-Gracias Ivan...-Llorando de felicidad le abrazo le daba igual todo lo que le habían enseñado respecto a ser educado,etc.-

-De nada ro...-Todos le miraron al ver que no acaba la frase.-

-IVAN...-grito el austriaco.-

El ruso se había desplomado en el suelo inconsciente, vieron que tenia como pañuelos rodeando le las manos... estaban rojos por la sangre de Ivan. Alemania mando que le trajeran el botiquín a saber cuanta sangre había perdido el ruso porque para colmo las manos en cuestión a sangrar eran muy escandalosas y salia un porron de sangre a la mínima que te hacías una herida. Lo llevaron al cuarto de Austria pero por petición del austriaco, lo tumbaron el la cama tapándole y dejando le descansar para que se recuperase lo antes posible. Su respiración era tranquila y notaba al fin una cama para descansar y poder dormir recuperando las energías perdidas...pero ¿Donde estaba? Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada sabe perfectamente que no esta en un escenario tocando...Era irónico no había estado dando un concierto en siglos, pero se dio cuenta que no era él pues se vio en una butaca sentado. Pronunciando el nombre del austriaco moviéndose un poco, Roderich se acerco sentándose al borde de la cama y acariciándole la mejilla viéndole dormir y hablaba dormido producido por el cansancio. Estuvo todo el día al lado del ruso sin apenas comer nada por su culpa Ivan estaba así y no se despertaba de aque sueño,¿Como podía haber sido tan egoísta? Tenia que haber visto que el ruso estaba cansado y que lo del violín no corría tanta prisa. Se le ocurrió tocar el violín para que el ruso se tranquilizase aun más y pudiese descansar mejor, la melodía era suave,tranquila, dulce...como una nana haciendo que el ruso sonriera en sueños.

Ya volvía a salir de nuevo el sol cuando el ruso se levanto y vio dormir a Roderich a su lado sentado en el suelo,ahora lo recordaba todo se había desplomado en el suelo cuando estaba siendo abrazado. Que pena no haber podido quedarse abrazado a él pero verle sonreír era lo único que necesitaba,odiaba verle llorar pues sentía como su tristeza le hundía el corazón en esa tristeza.

-Rode...despierta vas a coger frió.-Zarandeando le hablándole dulcemente y sentado en la cama.-

-Abrió los ojos lentamente.-¿I-ivan?...-Se puso las gafas y al verle despierto agacho la cabeza.- Lo siento...por mi culpa...te desmayaste de cansancio y...te lastimaste las manos...

-No pidas perdón¿Da? Te prohíbo volver a decirme eso...-Sonriendo cálida mente.-

-¿Por-por que?-Le miraba sin entender era el primero que le le prohibía algo.-

-Porque no me gusta ver como me pides perdón¿Da? Ademas yo ya sabia lo que me pasaría así que no es culpa tuya...-Sin perder la sonrisa mientras veía sus manos vendadas.-

-¿PORQUE HAS ECHO UNA IDIOTEZ ASI?-Se levanto del suelo hablándole con un tono que parecía que le iba a echar la bronca.-

-Le agarro de la mano y le tumbo encima suyo de un tirón.-

-¿QUE HACES? SUELTAME...-Estaba sonrojado a más no poder.-

-Lo he echo porque no me gusta ver a Rode triste y llorando...y porque cuando tu sonríes es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz...Quiero que Rode sea feliz que siempre tenga una sonrisa en sus labios y haré todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo aunque para ello me quede sin manos-Hablaba seriamente y se notaba su sinceridad.-

-Sonrojado y notando como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.- Ivan...te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez...-pensó pero en lugar de decir lo que pensaba dijo.- M-me tenias preo-preocupado...-¿Por que estaba diciendo eso? No entendía lo que le pasaba.-

El ruso sonrió y le beso en los labios dulce y apasionadamente,poniendo una mano en su mejilla para poder profundizarlo. El beso fue correspondido por el austriaco que había cerrado los ojos para poder sentirlo aun más, ahora entendía porque estaba preocupado por el ruso, se agarro a la camisa de Ivan con fuerza sin dejar de besar lo saboreando aquellos labios que sabían a vodka a pesar que no hubiese bebido nada en un día entero. Disfrutaba y experimentaba aquel beso al máximo,saboreando cada milímetro de la boca del austriaco mientras que con la mano que tenia libre le acerca todo lo que puede al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba.

Aquel beso fue testigo de un amor puede que se enamorasen a simple vista al menos por parte de Austria pero Rusia había estado durante unas semanas enamorado de él, habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia China y se había cansado de declararse a Yao y este que no le correspondiera. Ahora amaba al austriaco como nunca antes había amado experimentando una calidez que le calentaba por dentro, Roderich le correspondió no le importaba como fuese el ruso pues había mostrado que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él y había llenado su corazón de amor y de felicidad. Se separaron del beso y durmieron juntos hasta que fuera mas tarde,llevándoles a un sueño profundo y feliz aunque ahora preferían estar despiertos pues la realidad era mejor que los sueños que les pudiese llevar su inconsciente. Dormidos abrazándose, Roderich con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del ruso sintiéndose muy a gusto y feliz mientras que Ivan le abrazaba con una mano por la cintura y la otra agarraba su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

El tiempo pasaría pero nunca podría romper esta unión que había surgido para ambas naciones, además era un amor correspondido y los dos deseaban estar con el otro pues se comprendían mutuamente, se escuchaban y buscaban la felicidad del otro antes que la suya propia pues sus sentimientos se habían unido al igual que sus corazones para el resto de sus vidas. Sin importarles nada más que estar uno junto al otro por siempre, hasta el fin de sus días.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor):

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


End file.
